Lymphocytes are one of many types of white blood cells produced in the bone marrow during the process of hematopoiesis. There are two major populations of lymphocytes: B lymphocytes (B cells) and T lymphocytes (T cells). The lymphocytes of particular interest herein are B cells.
B cells mature within the bone marrow and leave the marrow expressing an antigen-binding antibody on their cell surface. When a naive B cell first encounters the antigen for which its membrane-bound antibody is specific, the cell begins to divide rapidly and its progeny differentiate into memory B cells and effector cells called “plasma cells”. Memory B cells have a longer life span and continue to express membrane-bound antibody with the same specificity as the original parent cell. Plasma cells do not produce membrane-bound antibody but instead produce the antibody in a form that can be secreted. Secreted antibodies are the major effector molecule of humoral immunity.
The CD20 antigen (also called human B-lymphocyte-restricted differentiation antigen, Bp35) is a hydrophobic transmembrane protein with a molecular weight of approximately 35 kD located on pre-B and mature B lymphocytes (Valentine et al. J. Biol. Chem. 264(19):11282-11287 (1989); and Einfeld et al. EMBO J. 7(3):711-717 (1988)). The antigen is also expressed on greater than 90% of B cell non-Hodgkin's lymphomas (NHL) (Anderson et al. Blood 63(6):1424-1433 (1984)), but is not found on hematopoietic stem cells, pro-B cells, normal plasma cells or other normal tissues (Tedder et al. J. Immunol. 135(2):973-979 (1985)). CD20 regulates an early step(s) in the activation process for cell cycle initiation and differentiation (Tedder et al., supra) and possibly functions as a calcium ion channel (Tedder et al. J. Cell. Biochem. 14D:195 (1990)).
Given the expression of CD20 in B cell lymphomas, this antigen can serve as a candidate for “targeting” of such lymphomas. In essence, such targeting can be generalized as follows: antibodies specific to the CD20 surface antigen of B cells are administered to a patient. These anti-CD20 antibodies specifically bind to the CD20 antigen of (ostensibly) both normal and malignant B cells; the antibody bound to the CD20 surface antigen may lead to the destruction and depletion of neoplastic B cells. Additionally, chemical agents or radioactive labels having the potential to destroy the tumor can be conjugated to the anti-CD20 antibody such that the agent is specifically “delivered” to the neoplastic B cells. Irrespective of the approach, a primary goal is to destroy the tumor; the specific approach can be determined by the particular anti-CD20 antibody which is utilized and, thus, the available approaches to targeting the CD20 antigen can vary considerably.
CD 19is another antigen that is expressed on the surface of cells of the B lineage. Like CD20, CD19 is found on cells throughout differentiation of the lineage from the stem cell stage up to a point just prior to terminal differentiation into plasma cells (Nadler, L. Lymphocyte Typing II 2: 3-37 and Appendix, Renling et al. eds. (1986) by Springer Verlag). Unlike CD20 however, antibody binding to CD19 causes internalization of the CD19 antigen. CD19 antigen is identified by the HD237-CD19 antibody (also called the “B4” antibody) (Kiesel et al. Leukemia Research II, 12: 1119 (1987)), among others. The CD19 antigen is present on 4-8% of peripheral blood mononuclear cells and on greater than 90% of B cells isolated from peripheral blood, spleen, lymph node or tonsil. CD19 is not detected on peripheral blood T cells, monocytes or granulocytes. Virtually all non-T cell acute lymphoblastic leukemias (ALL), B cell chronic lymphocytic leukemias (CLL) and B cell lymphomas express CD19 detectable by the antibody B4 (Nadler et al. J. Immunol. 131:244 (1983); and Nadler et al. in Progress in Hematology Vol. XII pp. 187-225. Brown, E. ed. (1981) by Grune & Stratton, Inc).
Additional antibodies which recognize differentiation stage-specific antigens expressed by cells of the B cell lineage have been identified. Among these are the B2 antibody directed against the CD21 antigen; B3 antibody directed against the CD22 antigen; and the J5 antibody directed against the CD10 antigen (also called CALLA). See U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,721 issued Jan. 21, 1997 (Kaminski et al.).
The rituximab (RITUXAN®) antibody is a genetically engineered chimeric murine/human monoclonal antibody directed against the CD20 antigen. Rituximab is the antibody called “C2B8” in U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,137 issued Apr. 7, 1998 (Anderson et al.). RITUXAN® is indicated for the treatment of patients with relapsed or refractory low-grade or follicular, CD20 positive, B cell non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. In vitro mechanism of action studies have demonstrated that RITUXAN® binds human complement and lyses lymphoid B cell lines through complement-dependent cytotoxicity (CDC) (Reff et al. Blood 83(2):435-445 (1994)). Additionally, it has significant activity in assays for antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC). More recently, RITUXAN® has been shown to have anti-proliferative effects in tritiated thymidine incorporation assays and to induce apoptosis directly, while other anti-CD19 and CD20 antibodies do not (Maloney et al. Blood 88(10):637a (1996)). Synergy between RITUXAN® and chemotherapies and toxins has also been observed experimentally. In particular, RITUXAN® sensitizes drug-resistant human B cell lymphoma cell lines to the cytotoxic effects of doxorubicin, CDDP, VP-16, diphtheria toxin and ricin (Demidem et al. Cancer Biotherapy & Radiopharmaceuticals 12(3):177-186 (1997)). In vivo preclinical studies have shown that RITUXAN® depletes B cells from the peripheral blood, lymph nodes, and bone marrow of cynomolgus monkeys, presumably through complement and cell-mediated processes (Reff et al. Blood 83(2):435-445 (1994)).
Patents and patent publications concerning CD20 antibodies include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,776,456, 5,736,137, 6,399,061, and 5,843,439, as well as US patent appln nos. US 2002/0197255A1 and US 2003/0021781A1 (Anderson et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,043B1 and WO00/09160 (Grillo-Lopez, A.); WO00/27428 (Grillo-Lopez and White); WO00/27433 (Grillo-Lopez and Leonard); WO00/44788 (Braslawsky et al.); WO01/10462 (Rastetter, W.); WO01/10461 (Rastetter and White); WO01/10460 (White and Grillo-Lopez); US appln no. US2002/0006404 and WO02/04021 (Hanna and Hariharan); US appln no. US2002/0012665 A1 and WO01/74388 (Hanna, N.); US appln no. US2002/0009444A1, and WO01/80884 (Grillo-Lopez, A.); WO01/97858 (White, C.); US appln no. US2002/0128488A1 and WO02/34790 (Reff, M.); WO02/060955 (Braslawsky et al.); WO2/096948 (Braslawsky et al.); WO02/079255 (Reff and Davies); U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,586B1, and WO98/56418 (Lam et al.); WO98/58964 (Raju, S.); WO99/22764 (Raju, S.); WO99/51642, U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,551B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,195B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,624B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,124 (Idusogie et al.); WO00/42072 (Presta, L.); WO00/67796 (Curd et al.); WO01/03734 (Grillo-Lopez et al.); US appln no. US 2002/0004587A1 and WO01/77342 (Miller and Presta); US appln no. US2002/0197256 (Grewal, I.); U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,090,365B1, 6,287,537B1, 6,015,542, 5,843,398, and 5,595,721, (Kaminski et al.); U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,500,362, 5,677,180, 5,721,108, and 6,120,767(Robinson et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,391B1 (Raubitschek et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,866B1 and WO00/20864 (Barbera-Guillem, E.); WO01/13945 (Barbera-Guillem, E.); WO00/67795 (Goldenberg); WO00/74718 (Goldenberg and Hansen); WO00/76542 (Golay et al.); WO01/72333 (Wolin and Rosenblatt); U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,596B1 (Ghetie et al.); US Appln no. US2002/0041847A1, (Goldenberg, D.); US Appln no. US2003/0026801A1 (Weiner and Hartmann); WO02/102312 (Engleman, E.), each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. See, also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,898 and EP appln no. 330,191 (Seed et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,579 and EP332,865A2 (Meyer and Weiss); and WO95/03770 (Bhat et al.).
Publications concerning therapy with Rituximab include: Perrotta and Abuel “Response of chronic relapsing ITP of 10 years duration to Rituximab” Abstract # 3360 Blood 10(1) (part 1-2): p. 88B (1998); Stasi et al. “Rituximab chimeric anti-CD20 monoclonal antibody treatment for adults with chronic idopathic thrombocytopenic purpura” Blood 98(4):952-957 (2001); Matthews, R. “Medical Heretics” New Scientist (7 Apr., 2001); Leandro et al. “Clinical outcome in 22 patients with rheumatoid arthritis treated with B lymphocyte depletion” Ann Rheum Dis 61:833-888 (2002); Leandro et al. “Lymphocyte depletion in thrumatoid arthritis: early evidence for safety, efficacy and dose response. Arthritis and Rheumatism 44(9): S370 (2001); Leandro et al. “An open study of B lymphocyte depletion in systemic lupus erythematosus”, Arthritis & Rheumatism 46(1):2673-2677 (2002); Edwards and Cambridge “Sustained improvement in rheumatoid arthritis following a protocol designed to deplete B lymphocytes” Rhematology 40:205-211 (2001); Edwards et al. “B-lymphocyte depletion therapy in rheumatoid arthritis and other autoimmune disorders” Biochem. Soc. Trans. 30(4):824-828 (2002); Edwards et al. “Efficacy and safety of Rituximab, a B-cell targeted chimeric monoclonal antibody: A randomized, placebo controlled trial in patients with rheumatoid arthritis. Arthritis and Rheumatism 46(9): S197 (2002); Levine and Pestronk “IgM antibody-related polyneuropathies: B-cell depletion chemotherapy using Rituximab” Neurology 52: 1701-1704 (1999); DeVita et al. “Efficacy of selective B cell blockade in the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis” Arthritis & Rheum 46:2029-2033 (2002); Hidashida et al. “Treatment of DMARD-Refractory rheumatoid arthritis with rituximab.” Presented at the Annual Scientific Meeting of the American College of Rheumatology; October 24-29; New Orleans, La. 2002; Tuscano, J. “Successful treatment of Infliximab-refractory rheumatoid arthritis with rituximab” Presented at the Annual Scientific Meeting of the American College of Rheumatology; October 24-29; New Orleans, La. 2002.
Rhematoid arthritis (RA) is an autoimmune disorder of unknown etiology. Most RA patients suffer a chronic course of disease that, even with therapy, may result in progressive joint destruction, deformity, disability and even premature death. More than 9 million physician visits and more than 250,000 hospitalizations per year result from RA. The goals of RA therapy are to prevent or control joint damage, prevent loss of function and decrease pain. Initial therapy of RA usually involves administration of one or more of the following drugs: nonsteroidal antiinflammatory drugs (NSAIDs), glucocorticoid (via joint injection), and low-dose prednisone. See “Guidelines for the management of rheumatoid arthritis” Arthritis & Rheumatism 46(2): 328-346 (February, 2002). The majority of patients with newly diagnosed RA are started with disease-modifying antirheumatic drug (DMARD) therapy within 3 months of diagnosis. DMARDs commonly used in RA are hydroxycloroquine, sulfasalazine, methotrexate, leflunomide, etanercept, infliximab (plus oral and subcutaneous methrotrexate), azathioprine, D-penicillamine, Gold (oral), Gold (intramuscular), minocycline, cyclosporine, Staphylococcal protein A immunoadsorption.
Because the body produces tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNFα) during RA, TNFα inhibitors have used for therapy of that disease.
Etanercept (ENBREL®) is an injectable drug approved in the US for therapy of active RA. Etanercept binds to TNFα and serves to remove most TNFα from joints and blood, thereby preventing TNFα from promoting inflammation and other symptoms of rheumatoid arthritis. Etanercept is an “immunoadhesin” fusion protein consisting of the extracellular ligand binding portion of the human 75 kD (p75) tumor necrosis factor receptor (TNFR) linked to the Fc portion of a human IgG1. The drug has been associated with negative side effects including serious infections and sepsis, nervous system disorders such as multiple sclerosis (MS). See, e.g., www.remicade-infliximab.com/pages/enbrel_embrel.html
Infliximab, sold under the trade name REMICADE®, is an immune-suppressing drug prescribed to treat RA and Crohn's disease. Infliximab is a chimeric monoclonal antibody that binds to TNFα and reduces inflammation in the body by targeting and binding to TNFα which produces inflammation. Infliximab has been linked to a fatal reactions such as heart failure and infections including tuberculosis as well as demyelination resulting in MS.
In December 2002, Abbott Laboratories received FDA approval to market adalimumab (HUMIRA™), previously known as D2E7. Adalimumab is a human monoclonal antibody that binds to TNFα and is approved for reducing the signs and symptoms and inhibiting the progression of structural damage in adults with moderately to severely active RA who have had insufficient response to one or more traditional disease modifying DMARDs.